Evangelion 2: Blood is (not) Thicker
by The Bluefire Phoenix
Summary: Humanity has survived its first few encounters with mysterious monsters crossing over from another dimension. With reinforcements in the wings, the organization known as NERV prepares to take the fight to the enemy. The Pilots are about to be tested like never before. Will their bond endure? Is blood really thicker than water?
1. Prologue

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Hideaki Anno and Guillermo del Toro

All rights belong to the original creators, Legend Pictures, LLC; and Gainax Company, Limited

Antarctica  
31 March 2002

The Antarctic fall was far cry from any other form of the season on the planet. Temperatures were dropping down to the zero mark. Every gust of wind bit at exposed skin.

Ice dominated the landscape of the small bay. Just a few meters inland was the base of a massive plateau that rose into the sky. A strange orange glow could be seen peaking over the ledge of the geological feature.

It was bright enough to keep the ever lengthening night at bay. The threat of a perpetual dusk did not sit well with UN Special Operations Major Stacker Pentecost. He was assigned to keep the area around the plateau secure. Weird lighting and false shadows made the task even harder.

His experience in the Special Air Services helped. But field manuals and the sim-testing were poor substitutes when compared with reality. Orders were orders though, so he made do. Fortunately the UN put him in charge of one the finest Special Forces companies ever assembled.

Not surprising, since the UN Special Operations was built to be the world's best security organization. Former US Navy SEALs fought alongside former PLA Special Operations Forces soldiers, all with the express goal of keeping UN personnel and property safe in the hostile regions of the world. Stacker need all those years of experience to payoff.

Today's foe was not a terrorist cell or a revolutionary army, but a large number of civilian ships trawling just outside the range of the USS _Gypsy_. The vessel was a new, top of the line Destroyer on loan with her crew from the United States to the United Nations. As long as the naval forces kept off the triggers, his people would stay calm.

Stacker could see the civilian ships from his vantage point on the starboard bow of the Gypsy. The Gypsy was the flag ship of the small research fleet sent to Antarctica.

What exactly they were sent to investigate was beyond Stacker's pay grade. Only Dr. Yui Ikari and her team knew exactly why they were there. He had spoken with the doctor only twice. The first time was a few weeks before the expedition set off; she was still carrying some baby weight from the birth of her son. The other time was right before she made the climb to get onto the plateau. She had lost that extra weight.

The Major had yet to meet a woman so full of enthusiasm for life. She wasted no time showing Stacker a picture of her newborn son. His name was Shinji, born at 3:22 AM, 7 January 2002.

It baffled him that such a loving woman would so easily abandon her child at such a time. Only the presence of Dr. Gendo Ikari, little Shinji's father, baffled him more.

The sound of heavy boots brought his attention to the deck. "Are those zealots still there?" Gendo Ikari asked. Stacker handed him his binoculars.

Gendo peered through the binoculars. "Damn that Katsuragi. It was bad enough when they were just sitting there. Now he has them all riled up," he growled.

Stacker took back his binoculars. He shook his head. "We aren't going to risk an international incident," he reminded.

"I know, and I hope they don't put you in a position where you have to make a difficult call. Anyway, they just setup a new pot of coffee in the galley," Gendo said. Stacker's eyebrow rose under his thick cap.

"Are you trying to get me to take a break?" he asked.

"You've been on watch for hours. Yui knows what she's doing," Ikari stated.

"You say that, but everybody who knows what's actually going on is up on the plateau," Stacker dryly pointed out.

Gendo opened his mouth to say something. The area started to rattle in a massive earthquake. The men braced themselves against the ship's railings.

They looked around. Nothing appeared damaged. Stacker checked the civilian fleet. He couldn't see anything wrong.

The purple sky rescinded, replaced by a cloudless bright blue sky only fringed by the colors of dusk. Gendo looked up to the plateau. A horrible screech erupted all around.

The horrid noise even reached into the heart of the Gypsy's engine room. Everything halted. Men and women gripped their ears, screaming for mercy.

A plane from the civilian fleet veered off its course. It was headed for a small ice patch near the base of the plateau.

Nothing placated the monstrous sound. Stacker was barely standing. Gendo had curled up on the deck.

It stopped, leaving the only an echoing void. Stacker helped Gendo up. He grabbed the radio off his shoulder. "Lieutenant Richards, get a squad up to the plateau. Get Ikari's team down, now," Stacker ordered. He looked out across the bay.

"Yes sir," Richards replied.

Stacker started for the stern. Gendo followed him. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I'm going to check the plane for survivors," Stacker declared. He lowered a Zodiac boat into the water and sped off to the crash site.

He arrived at the rocky shore and grabbed a first aid kit. The plane was mostly intact. A few panels of its skin were missing and smoke rose out of the back. It was a small private jet.

The Major forced open the door near the cockpit. He was greeted by a wave of smoke. His throat choked up but he merely covered his mouth with his scarf.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" He called out. Stacker looked around. The cabin was a mess. Expensive looking furniture was strewn out over the place. Food was splattered on the floor and walls. The air was still warm.

He continued further in. There were a few bodies. They were probably killed in the crash by the jostled nature of the scene. Stacker saw a woman thrown over seat. Her arms were still hugging it tightly.

Stacker heard something like breathing coming from the woman. He approached her and gently turned her over.

The sounds he heard were coming from a girl sheltered beneath the woman's chest. She was violently heaving. Her face was covered in blood.

The girl's black hair was frazzled and covered with blood and food. A fog filled her eyes.

Stacker set down the first aid kit. "Are you alright?" he asked. He approached the girl. She didn't notice him. The man carefully inspected her.

The blood wasn't hers. It probably belonged to the woman, who had a nasty gash on her forehead. Stacker pulled out some paper wipes from the kit and started to clean her face. A white cross pendant seemed to be the only thing spared from being soaked in the blood.

"Can you understand me?" He asked. The wiping did little more than smear the blood around.

The girl remained silent. Stacker sighed. He reached down and unbuckled her seatbelt. The girl started to cry as the belt was freed from her waist.

"Shh, it's okay. I promise I'll take care of you," Stacker quietly said as he scooped her up in his arms. She started to squirm. The Major quickly wrapped her in the kit's thermal blanket.

He picked her up again and started for the exit. They entered the arctic wastes. Their eyes were drawn to the sky above the plateau. "Oh my god," Stacker whispered.

UN Reprocessing Center  
Isla de los Estados  
Argentina  
10 April 2002

"It's all in my report, General," Stacker repeated for the umpteenth time that day. He calmly set his hands on the table. His black uniform felt rather uncomfortable.

His superior was pacing on the other side. There was a rather thick stack of paper on the table near the officer. "The problem is that it doesn't make any sense. You said you saw something in the sky after you rescued the girl. What was it, Major?" he demanded, forcefully throwing his hands onto the table.

Stacker sighed. "I'll tell you what I've told every other bloody inspector I've had to talk to. Maybe it was the Southern Lights, maybe it was an alien spacecraft, maybe it was the power of the almighty god but I just don't know."

The general didn't even blink. "And Dr. Yui Ikari, Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, plus the five other members of their team just," he snapped his fingers, "disappeared?"

"Yes sir. That's what I've been saying," Stacker retorted. He crossed his arms over his chest. The General lightly groaned. He went to the stack of papers and pulled out a slim, stapled set of documents. He handed it to Stacker.

"What's this?" the Major asked. He picked up the packet.

"That is a non-disclosure agreement. You will be promoted to Lieutenant colonel and given a desk job in New York in exchange for your silence on the events that transpired," the General said.

Stacker tossed the paper aside. "You plan to cover up one of the defining moment in human history?" he asked. The General leaned in close.

"Defining moment? Listen to me Pentecost, the global temperature just jumped two degrees in less than a week and is predicted to rise even more. We are looking at a humanitarian crisis never before witnessed. A crisis caused by something no one can define. What would you have us do?"

"I'm sorry sir. I won't sit back and let this fade away."

The General rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Listen to me Stacker, if you don't sign this you're going to be blacklisted. I promise you that if it happens, there is no way in hell you are ever going to get custody of that girl. And with the shit storm about to come down, I doubt she'll survive the rest of the year," he threatened.

Stacker's heart stopped for a moment. "Very well, I'll sign it," he reluctantly agreed. He pulled the packet back and grabbed a pen.

The man quietly stormed out of the tent into the heart of a massive camp. Nearly all the civilians from Antarctica were spread out around an isolated bay on the island. Stacker was in the district fenced off by the UN.

A tall, burly, blonde American man approached Stacker. His left eye was heavily padded and tightly wrapped in gauss. The bandages did little to blunt his intimidating jawline.

The American fell in step behind the Major. "Lt. Richards, tell me you have good news," Stacker said. The young man shrugged.

"Well sort of. The girl you found, she's Misato Katsuragi," Richards said. His accent spoke of north eastern roots, if Stacker remembered his American accent geography.

Stacker turned around and yanked the lieutenant in by his collar. "You're telling me the girl I'm trying to adopt is Matthew Katsuragi's daughter?" He hissed. Richards nodded. "Who else know about this?"

"Just the doctor that preformed the DNA test."

Stacker released the man. He rubbed his forehead. "Alright, just keep it to yourself, okay?"

"Of course sir," Richards said. The men traveled over to the sectioned off medical area.

The area stank of disinfectant mixed with sweat and grime. Dozens of large tents were filled with hundreds of sick and injured civilians. They were all survivors of the fleet. Haggard nurses and stressed doctors patrolled the camp.

Most had broken limbs or other fractures. A lot of them were recovering from hypothermia. Others had massive gashes that needed constant attention to ward off infection. Concerned loved ones pressed against the gate, waiting to see their family and friends.

Pentecost and Richards showed their ID badges and the guards let them pass, much to the chagrin of the people. Richards walked over the first aid tent while Stacker traveled deeper into the camp.

The Major stopped at an unmarked tent. There were a few people in it. They patients were being cared for by plenty of nurses and orderlies.

One nurse was trying to feed the girl Stacker found. The girl kept turning her head away from the spoon. The nurse looked over at the Major. She set the spoon down and stood up.

"I'm so glad that you are here, Major. She hasn't eaten anything today," she said.

"I'll see to it that she has something. Could you please give us a moment," Stacker requested. The nurse nodded and left. The Major sat down and looked over the girl.

"So can you remember anything?" He asked. The girl mindlessly swiveled her head back and forth. "Does the name Misato mean anything to you?"

The girl froze up. Her eyes glazed over. Every inch of her body started to quiver.

"No, please, no. Don't," she started to say. Her gibberish started to switch between English and Japanese. Her body began to violently twitch. Tears rolled down her face.

Stacker quickly grabbed Misato and pulled her in close to his chest. "It's okay, it's okay."

Rome  
Italy  
4 April 2004

A heavy storm washed over the City of the Seven Hills. Large rain drops unbiasedly pelted ancient ruins and modern works. Traditionally busy streets were vacant save for the few stragglers running for cover. What was once a seasonal rarity; such weather had become an almost daily aspect of life for the people of the Mediterranean.

The Vatican was particularly desolate. The great churches and chapels stood silent in the storm. St. Peter's Square was empty only for the most devout.

A secluded section of the city-state hosted a small, new addition to the architectural collection. It was a large stone gazebo which had a dome shaped roof. On a curved wall under gazebo was an intricate mural. A statue of a man reading from a thick book stood at the center.

The only visitors were a girl and a man. The girl was from Japan. She wore a simple black dress that reached down to her ankles. Her black hair was up in a bun. The only color to her outfit came from a white cross pendant around her neck. She nervously clutched a red rose in her hands.

Her American companion wore a black uniform. The pins on his collar indicated that he was a captain. Dark sunglasses were wrapped around his eyes. A dripping umbrella dangled in his left hand.

He patiently stood by as the girl set a rose at the foot of the statue. The flower was among many offerings and lit candles. She stood straight up then preformed a deep bow.

The girl started to walk to the left side of the mural. "Did you know him, Captain Richards?" the girl asked. The officer shook his head.

"Personally? No," the captain said. His gruff voice had a soothing effect in the storm. The girl studied the section of the mural she was at.

It was a beautiful landscape shot of the rural, forested mountains of Japan. There was a cozy village tucked amongst it. A group of men and woman were gathered around a boy and a cross.

"What did you think of him?" the girl asked. She moved on to a depiction of a ghetto somewhere in the world. A man with a book stood in the center of a mass of people.

"He was a man dedicated peace. As an officer of the UNSO, I respect that. From that same perspective though, he was a real pain in the ass for the Colonel down in Antarctica," Richards said. The girl laughed a little.

"That's the meanest thing I think I've ever heard about him," the girl noted. She moved on to a scene from the city of Cairo. The whole of the city was in celebration. A group of men and women were center stage in front of a university. They sat around a large table.

"What about you, Miss? He was you're father after all," Richards asked back. The girl shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I think I resented him when we were kicked out of Japan. From then on he always seemed to be away on business. It felt like he only needed me and mama for photos. Whenever we went out, everything had to be perfect. It made me resent him more."

"Come on kid, surely you had some good times, like a birthday or something," Richards suggested. The girl shook her head.

"We never celebrated birthdays, or any holidays outside of religious ones. The only thing he gave me as a present was this. He said it would protect me from what I fear most. I knew that he wanted the best for me and I am sure that he regrets having to leave me," she said. Her hand reached up and grasped the white cross around her neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "So I guess in my own way, I did love him."

"Well that's good to hear," Stacker Pentecost said as he stepped under the roof of the gazebo. He collapsed his umbrella. The man was in full military regalia. All the medals and ribbons didn't sit on his shoulders well.

"Colonel," Richards said with a nod.

Stacker smiled and nodded back. He returned his attention to the girl. He knelt down next to her and pulled out a cloth. He gently wiped her face. "It's okay to cry, Misato. I know he loved you and that I can only strive to do the same."

"I know," Misato said.

"I'm sorry I didn't have more time to spend with you. The summit lasted longer than I wanted. I promise to make it up to you. We can go back down to Miami this November if you'd like," Stacker offered.

A small smile came to the girl's lips. "That would be very nice."

"Very well. Were you a good girl for the captain?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Good. Are you ready to go?"

Misato looked at the mural and the statue one last time. "Yes."

New York City  
UN Autonomous Holdings  
7 July 2010

Just ten years ago the idea of needing an air conditioner in New York was preposterous. But now it was a critical necessity. Afternoon temperatures easily climbed into the mid-nineties.

The skyline was wrapped by the relentless heat waves. Hardly a thing so much as stirred on the city streets in the midday swelter. Only a few souls braved the heat.

Eighteen year old Misato Katsuragi was not one of them. She lounged under the window unit in the apartment she lived in with Stacker. Even with a light t-shirt and short spandex shorts could ward off the thick layer sweat that formed all over her body. Her paper fan futilely tried to wick away the perspiration.

The living room television droned on about the latest news from all over the world.

The European Union was raging over the fuel embargo issued by the Eastern European Trade Federation. Kiev was demanding demilitarization along the Polish border. Brussels rebuked by requesting an audit of the EETFs activities.

Misato looked up at the door into the apartment. It opened up, revealing the rather imposing figure of Stacker Pentecost. His hair was starting to gray ever slightly in a few places.

He was holding some mail and a brief case. "So have you just been lounging there all summer?" He asked. Misato rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too," she replied. She hopped onto her feet and ran up to him, wrapping him in a hug. "So how was the big trip down south?"

"Things turned out better than expected, kiddo. Now please let me breathe," he jokingly requested. He handed her the mail. "It looks like I've got big news."

The girl looked over the first letter. It was addressed in Japanese. She read over it then opened it. Her eyes strained to read the text. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

"I…can't read this," she admitted. Her cheeks reddened. Stacker shrugged.

"Well neither can I. The Japanese ambassador to the UN gave it to me today. He said that it's an official letter of pardon, legally permitting you to return to Japan and reinstates your citizenship there. Just go to the Japanese Embassy and they will take care of it," he said.

"Oh hurray," Misato sarcastically quipped.

"Don't you want to go back?" Stacker asked. "That's all you ever wanted as a kid."

"Well I'm not a little girl anymore, and I don't want to go back. Okay?"

Stacker frowned. "I still think it would be good for you. Your father would appreciate the sentiment of forgiveness," he said. Misato rolled her eyes.

"It's always about him, isn't it? What would Matthew Katsuragi do? I didn't ask to be dragged down to Antarctica on the off chance to meet god. I didn't ask for any of this!" Misato shouted. Stacker rose his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry, Misato," he apologized.

Misato heavy breathing slowed down. "It's okay. I think being cooped up here all summer has made me a bit cranky," she said. She set it aside and moved to the next item, a rather blocky package.

The address was typed in English, from one Major Daniel Richards in Beijing. Misato tore it open in a flash. First was a birthday card.

"Sorry I had to miss your b-day kid, hope this makes it up. Have a night on me," Misato read aloud. She picked out a coupon inside. "Buy one get one free at Chau's? Isn't that the hole-in-the-wall Szechuan place out in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, I say we use it tonight. I'm in the mood for something other than field rations. What else did he send you?"

Misato set the card and its contents aside. A book was left. "_The Conquests of Hannibal Barca_," she said. She smelled the cover of the book. The scent of cheap scotch and cheaper cigars filled her nostrils. "Straight from his personal collection too."

Stacker nervously handled a final letter. With a contented sigh, he handed it to her. "Now I worked hard to get this for you," he said. Misato's eyes widened.

"Thank you so much. I promise to make you proud."

Stacker embraced her. In her hands she religiously clutched a letter issued by NERV.

* * *

A/N: Hello and thank you for checking out the latest from _Project: Apocrypha_. For any new readers, I'd recommend checking out my previous work, _Evangelion 1: Today is (not) Lost_. That isn't just shameless self-promotion, you should read it to keep up with _Project: Apocrypha_. For those that are returning, welcome back!

So for those familiar with _Today_, you know that I heavily emphasized a strong platonic/parental bond between Misato and Stacker. This piece, which I call "Communion," expands on there relationship. While I think I conveyed that idea nicely in _Today_, I wanted to show how their relationship started and how it was compared with the story proper. This also provided an opportunity to explore two areas that I didn't really go into last time: Matthew Katsuragi and Antarctica.

I never (spoiler alert) intended for Matthew Katsuragi to be a major player in the main storyline and have diligently kept him so. But considering his proximity in relation to one of our main characters, he needs to be brought up. Simply having Misato and Stacker talk about him in hamfisted, unnecessary exposition would have been too boring and a cheap move on my part.

Then there is Antarctica. Probably to your chagrin, I gave no explicit details on what happened. No first hand accounts if you will. This is intentional. I want _you_ to conjecture about what happened. Was it just Haruhi having a bad day? Was it the Doctor preventing yet another disaster from befalling Earth? Did it have anything to do with the last part of _Today_?

Outside of the beginning of this chapter, I actually liked the scene at the memorial. Yes I played the damn no-duh-its-them pronoun game with you and I am sorry. But I love the image of the anonymous person at a memorial. I tried to express it the best way I could in a written medium.

We have a lot of stuff coming our way in the coming months. Chapter I is currently in the works and we can get the plot moving again. Sort of.

I know I can drag a little. Fortunately I plan to put in a lot more action this time. No promises that it will be good action.

Leave a review and tell me what you think, or send me a letter with questions you have, like:

Are there going to be more _Pacific Rim_ characters this time?

Will I actually get the plot going this time instead of writing page after page of people talking about how they feel?

Is that way cooler sounding _Black Lagoon/Dark Knight_ project going to start soon?

Until next time, Kyon is god (think about it)


	2. Chapter 1

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Hideaki Anno and Guillermo del Toro

All rights belong to the original creators, Legend Pictures, LLC; and Gainax Company, Limited

The Bluefire Phoenix presents...

A _Project: Apocrypha_ Story...

_Evangelion 2: Blood is (not) Thicker_

Chapter I: Trinity

_"Humanity must prepare for a new age of fear and destruction. We must defend ourselves against this brave new world. Only SEELE has the answers!"_

-From the "SEELE Manifesto," Anonymously posted online 10 June 2002

Hong Kong  
UN Autonomous Holdings  
5 May 2016

The red NERV logo glistened on the tails of a pair of roaring Apache helicopters. They sped through the shifting cityscape of Hong Kong. Their nimble frames effortlessly flew between rising and falling buildings.

Tanks and troops deployed on the ground below the helicopters. Civilians calmly entered bunkers in an eerie silence. Everything was going smoothly.

The pilots reached the perimeter of the city. A towering wall started to rise out of the ground. The helicopters easily rode close alongside the massive construct.

They broke off as they approached the end of the wall and moved across the bay. Water violently rippled underneath under the powerful blades.

Two titanic sentinels stood at the shoreline. A long red cable that came out of each of their backs connected them to massive power generator just below the surface. Their armored plating glistened in the rising sun.

They were called Evangelions, mankind's greatest achievement. Inside the larger, purple titan was a boy dressed in a white, skintight body suit. He hand two electronic clips in his hair. His eyes were closed and his breathing was rhythmic.

"How are we doing Shinji?" The loud voice of Misato Katsuragi asked over the comm system. Shinji forcefully parted his eyes open.

"Tired," he replied.

"Like that's stopped you before."

"We've been up since three in the morning," Shinji moaned.

"Well, Nephilim don't sleep. I think. Hang on."

Shinji heard the faint clicking of heels against tile. "Hey, Risuko. Do Nephilim sleep?" He heard Misato whisper.

"What?" He heard Ritsuko Akagi hiss.

"I'm trying to psych Shinji up. Do Nephilim sleep? Yes or no."

"We are in the middle of an operation and you interrupt me for this?"

"I just need—"

"Get back to your post, Major!"

"Huh. Sorry about that Shinji, anyway don't worry. You can beat it back no problem. Just look at Rei," Misato said. Shinji just shook his head as a video screen appeared on his HUD.

Over in the other cockpit was a girl. Her strange red eyes gazed out into the ocean blue. She had equally blue hair. The blank expression on her face haunted the orange tinted cockpit.

"Hey Rei, how are you?" Misato asked.

"Ready and able, Major," Rei responded in a complacent monotone.

"See, she is a paragon of professionalism," Misato decreed. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Cut the chatter Major. T-minus ten minutes to shore fall," Marshal Stacker Pentecost butted in. Shinji smirked.

"Hey Marshal, when will the other pilot be joining us?" he asked.

"Are you wanting some more competition, Shinji?" Pentecost asked.

"No sir, but I'd rather be asleep and have the rookie handle this one," Shinji quipped.

"With that attitude, your lead might disappear."

"You said that who gets the kill doesn't matter. Just as long as we get the kill."

"True. Just let me worry about troop deployment."

The boy carefully thought through his responses. "So where's my father?"

"He'll be here—ah damn. All troops to battle stations!"

The two attack helicopters were quickly retreating towards the shore. A black behemoth was in hot pursuit. It raised a massive club of a hand and swatted at the aircraft.

The pilots deftly avoided the blow and quickly got back up to speed. They raced past the beach defenses. Guns placed along the shore opened up on the creature in the water.

None of the blows so much as slowed the beast. It released a horrific, agitated roar. The terrifying cry echoed around the city.

Sirens sounded and the ground forces retreated. Shinji zoomed in.

The Nephilim stood around forty meters tall and was covered massive spikes. Two beady red eyes peered out of a shaggy head. Curled fingers twitched with eagerness.

Shinji felt a pang of fear in his gut. He suppressed the thought with a deep breath. His hands grabbed his EVA's controllers.

The pilots dropped into a fighting stance. "I cannot locate the Core," Rei reported.

"Copy that. We are getting a satellite image now," Ritsuko said. Shinji bit his lower lip.

_Come on, can we just have an easy one. Just once._ He thought.

An image popped up on his HUD. A section of it was highlighted. Shinji couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"We've located the Core here, underneath a layer spikes. You will have to get them off or raise them somehow in order to access it," Director Gendo Ikari said. Shinji felt his heart skip.

His mouth parted open. A burst of static erupted over the comm. "Alright then, let's do this!" an unfamiliar voice yelled over the system.

Command and Control burst into action. Techs and operators read over dozens of screens and reports. "Unidentified UN plane coming in from the west," an operator called out.

"Get me a channel to that plane, now," Gendo growled.

"No need sir. We are being hailed by it," a comm officer pointed out.

"Patch it through," the Director ordered. The officer hit a couple buttons and gave a thumbs-up. Gendo hit a button on his headset.

"Hello Director Ikari! This is—"

"Kaji what the hell are you doing in the middle of my military operation," Gendo interrupted. His forehead was on the verge of bursting.

"Relax, doc. I've brought you a little something from _die Deutschen_," Kaji calmly explained.

The large cargo plane coming over the city began to descend upon the bay. Hydraulics began to activate and the bottom of the plane started to part open. A red Evangelion with four green eyes and tall shoulder mounted control stacks was revealed.

A clamp released and the EVA fell. It was equipped with a rifle. The weapon unloaded the Nephilim.

The beast looked upward and roared. It raised an AT Field to deflect the bullet storm. A ten meter long spike launched from its back.

The new EVA pulled right to avoid the huge projectile. Its rifle got clipped, bending the barrel a few degrees. The pilot discarded the weapon and pulled out a giant knife from a sheath on the machine's back.

Shinji eyes grew wide as he watched the two titan's AT Fields collide. The pilot brought their knife to bear. They used the blade cut through the monster's barrier.

The pilot maneuvered behind the Nephilim. They used their free hand to pry open the spikes. Shinji saw a pillar of green and white energy erupt into the sky.

Some forty minutes after a massive shockwave blew over the city; Shinji and Rei were watching the new EVA be loaded into the cage from one of the upper catwalks. Crews were already hard at work running maintenance on it. The children had yet to change into regular uniforms.

Shinji lazily slumped on the railing like a world-weary schoolboy ready to discuss philosophy. His eyes flickered between the various points of action. Rei firmly braced herself on the railing like a mighty general reviewing her troops. Her attention was focused squarely on the EVA.

"Isn't it marvelous?" A boisterous voice asked. The two other pilots turned to their right only to see a girl in a red Plug Suit with long red hair walk up to them. "Unit-03 here is the first combat model Evangelion ever produced. Along with the top of the line chassis and an advanced Magi Operating System, it is also equipped with a prototype Progressive Knife."

Every step the girl made echoed with pompous self-importance. Her face was warped into overly satisfied smirk.

Shinji brought himself off the railing. He turned his head away from the girl scratched the back of his head. "So I take it that was you piloting?" he rhetorically asked.

"No duh. I'm Auska Langley Sohryu, Second Child, and pilot extraordinaire," the new girl loudly declared. She examined the two. Her attention focused on Rei.

"So you're the First Child? The infamous centerpiece of the 616 Report? You know if it hadn't been for you, I'd have been two months earlier," Auska said. Rei turned her head away. "Hey I'm talking to you dolly!"

"Just leave her alone," Shinji quietly suggested.

"Don't get involved Third Child," Auska snapped. Shinji continued to stare away from her. The girl's right eye twitched. She stormed over to the boy and grabbed his should. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Auska forced Shinji to turn towards her with a powerful twist of her arm. The girl's smirk flipped to a frown. Her free hand latched onto the right side of his face.

Shinji felt jolts of pain rip across as Auska pressed her fingers into the scaly, red scar on the outside of his right eye. The girl's frown opened a crackling laughter.

"Oh my god it's true. You really are the most pathetic pilot here," Auska commented between howling laughs. Shinji's face finally started to twitch and squirm. "If it was up to me, I'd have you locked up in the brig—"

"That's why you're not in charge," Misato Katsuragi said as she walked up behind the girl. She was in her usual uniform, though she had her red jacket hung on her shoulders.

Auska released Shinji and turned around at a tight angle. She executed a sharp salute. Misato raised an eyebrow. "Officer on deck!" the red head shouted. "Pilot Sohryu reporting for duty, ma'am!" Shinji and Rei just nodded.

"Right. Well you need to report to Dr. Akagi in the medical wing," Misato said. She crossed her arms. Auska nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" Auska barked. She eyed the other two pilots before quietly storming off. Misato rolled her eyes.

"Talk about abrasive," the Major commented. "I was hoping to introduce you guys in a more appropriate time, but she slipped away before I could grab her."

"She had no right to insult Pilot Ikari," Rei commented.

"It's okay, Rei," Shinji said. Rei held her tongue and nodded.

"Again, I'm sorry about that. Rei you can go ahead and take a break. Dr. Akagi wants you, Shinji to report to her after she's done with the new girl."

Director Gendo Ikari sat at a table were several numbered machines dangled from the ceiling. Each had a large soulless red eye that moved slowly around. The one with a one painted on it closed in on Gendo.

Gendo straightened some papers and adjusted his glasses. "Now that the Third Child is here, I believe it is now time to plan an assault on the Breach with the objective of closing it," he said. Several of the machines looked at each other.

"We have not yet provided you such a plan," the lead machine said. Its synthesized voice echoed around the chamber. Gendo nodded in agreement.

"True, but I have formulated something," the man coolly retorted.

"What do you propose, Ikari?" another machine asked.

"Using Type-D Equipment and a specially designed Portable Power Generator placed on a vessel, we then detonate a nuclear fusion bomb inside the Breach," Gendo explained. The machine bobbed up and down.

"Even if this plan were to work, closing the Breach at this time is out of the question. There are still plenty of resources to gather from it," the one marked number four pointed out. Several others nodded in agreement.

"I agree Project Zero needs more samples, however NERV's primary goal is to stop the Nephilim. Whether or not the plan will work is irrelevant. We need to have a presentable strategy for the Security Council. Otherwise we all risk another investigation and I risk dismissal," Gendo elaborated.

The leader of the group rose up. The others looked up. "Do you think we lack the influence to protect our investments?" he asked.

"No, I think that the UN can only take so much bullying before it snaps. How do you plan to protect NERV then?" Gendo countered.

Silence fell over the chamber. "Very well, proceed with your plan," the leader finally decided.

Gendo confidently strode out of the room. Stacker Pentecost and Ryoji Kaji were quietly waiting. Kaji was an atypical pretty boy. His long brown hair barely cooperated in a loose ponytail. A layer of stubble dominated his jaw. None of his cloths seemed to have been properly washed in awhile and were overflowing with creases. Yet an intangible charisma dripped from his smile.

The men walked down the hall. They stopped by the elevator banks. "Why are you back, Kaji?" Gendo finally asked. Kaji smiled.

"I missed this place and wanted to come back," he said.

"Don't be coy," Stacker growled.

"Well, officially I am your liaison to the Security Council. But I'm really here to uncover the truth about what you're doing here," Kaji admitted. Gendo smirked.

"What truth would that be?" He asked.

"Whatever you want it to be."

A few floors above, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi watched the newest member of the team rudely brush past Shinji. The boy took it with a shrug and sat down on the table.

Ritsuko could barely recognized the boy from the nervous wreck that showed up a few weeks ago. His once slender frame had started to fill out with muscle. The scar on the right side of his face kept it drawn into a ceaseless scowl. Thick bags under his soft eyes added even more years to his appearance.

The doctor pulled out a small case. "How are you today, Shinji?" she asked. The boy just shook his head. "That good?"

Ritsuko took a vial of blood from the case. "This is the blood sample we took a couple of days ago and I just got back the results. To put it simply, you have dangerously low testosterone and it's playing havoc with your body."

That caught the boy's attention. "Wha—what? How?" he asked.

"LCL Exposure. At your current rate of decline, you'll be effectively sterile in a few months," Ritsuko calmly said. "But I am going to start you on a hormone treatment to prevent that." The doctor took out a shot.

She stood up with a pad of rubbing alcohol. She dabbed it on Shinji's neck and quickly applied the needle.

"Okay. I'm going to take you back to the Icebox and you are going to relax while the treatment kicks in."

Rei stared at her wall. The grey nothing was covered in notes, pictures, and strings that connected together to form a basic web.

At the top of the web was a picture of Antarctica with the names Stacker, Gendo, and Misato scribbled in the margin. From there a branch extended to a picture of Unit-01 clutching a flaming sword. Another branch led to a print out of an article announcing the creation of NERV and that Gendo Ikari was to head it. Other papers and pictures spread out from there but they lacked sources.

The girl heard the door slide open and covered the work with a wall scroll Shinji bought for her via the internet. She peaked out her door to see Ritsuko carrying Shinji into his room. Rei snuck over to the boy's room after the doctor left.

Shinji was laying comfortably on his cot. He raised a hand in greeting.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked. She sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I think so. It's weird, though. I can't get the new girl out of my head," Shinji admitted. "I don't know. I just want us all to be friends I guess?"

"Why? Thus far she has only been rude and insulting."

"True, but look at us. We're just a bunch of kids being used as a stop gap from keeping the world safe. Like it or not we need each other if we are going to survive," Shinji calmly said. The two enjoyed silence of the grey walled room.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Hello and welcome to the actual start of _Evangelion 2_. I think a fair criticism of _Today _would be it took a while to get anywhere. Fortunately here we've hit the ground running. All the needed characters are now in play, there is an established goal, and a few subplots have started. Look at that, it's almost like I put some thought into this or something.

I like that in a chapter not even focused on the two, Ritsuko and Mistato still get some interaction. Sure they work together, but still. I guess I like the R2-D2/C-3PO thing they have going. Auska got her brief introduction along with Kaji. Yes Rei got her own damn chapter in _Today_. But Rei was only in half the story. Auska is going to be in every chapter of this one.

More news from the GCC as well. You have to question the motives of a group that doesn't seem one hundred percent behind a plan to save the human race from certain doom.

Does it seem like I have it out for Shinji? Well the EVA's sure do.

Post a review, send me a comment or question. I love to hear from you guys.

Until next time, remember the Force will be with you (sometimes)


	3. Chapter 2

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Hideaki Anno and Guillermo del Toro

All rights belong to the original creators, Legend Pictures, LLC; and Gainax Company, Limited

The Bluefire Phoenix presents...

A Chapter of _Evangelion 2: Blood is (not) Thicker__…_

Chapter II: Raging Hormones

_"The Security Council has grown concerned about NERV's increasing secrecy. As such they have decided to open an investigation into the events that occurred on June sixteenth of this year in an effort to promote transparency."_

-From an email by UN Inspector Ryoji Kaji to NERV Director Gendo Ikari, sent 6 September 2015

Somewhere in the depths of the GeoFront was a dark, damp chamber below even the most secret of vaults. The dim lighting flickered to life. Thirteen cylinders formed a circle around the center of the room. Several other doors led to other chambers.

Ritsuko walked through a thick door that began to mechanically close. Her every step ominously echoed around the chamber. Pipes dripped with condensation.

The metallic walls were covered in rust. Weird grime clung to the few cracks. A foul odor hung in the stagnant air.

Unused computer monitors lined the far wall. Other monitors were attached each cylinder. They read out information related to vitals.

Ritsuko stopped in the middle of the circle. She logged into her tablet computer. Gendo Ikari appeared on the catwalk above.

"What is the status of our spare?" The man asked.

"Six of them have survived the embryonic stage and I am starting the accelerated growth cycle today. They should be ready to receive programming in a week," Ritsuko reported. She swept a glance over the cylinders. "Do you still think we need one?"

"Shinji's attachment to our current model is starting to become a problem. Until we—"

Gendo's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket. His free hand adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry but I have to prepare a briefing. Make sure to update the memory stores and send me your full report over our private network later." The man walked away. Ritsuko nodded and began to inspect the cylinders.

Shinji saw nothing but darkness closing in on. He could feel the void eating away at him. His heart tried to claw out of his chest.

Something creaked out in the distance. He took a deep breath and tried to still his mind. Nothing happened. The boy's breath became erratic.

He hit the button on his chest. A hatch above him popped open. Sweat light rushed into the cramped. Shinji rushed out and landed on all fours, gasping for air.

Marshal Pentecost stood over him. The officer offered his hand. Shinji grabbed it and felt his body rise up.

"Congratulations Shinji, you finally passed," Stacker said. Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"But I bailed, that's—that's an automatic fail," Shinji said. Stacker showed him a stopwatch. "But that's—"

"Two hours past the required time," Stacker finished. Shinji twitched. "It was your father's idea not to tell you."

"Of—of course it was," Shinji muttered. Stacker placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It will be fine. Go take a shower and head over to the briefing room."

The rec-room was crowded beyond normal capacity. The off-duty staff surrounded a large mat. Auska Langley Sohryu laid out a fast brutal jab on a large man.

Her opponent staggered back. Auska followed up with a quick succession of crosses. Her gloved hands delivered each blow with a satisfying pop.

The girl's feet never stopped moving. She seemed to teleport from place to place. Her larger opponent couldn't match her lightning pace. His punches and kicks missed by a matter of millimeters and seconds.

Auska finally popped up and performed a devastating roundhouse kick to the man's jaw. He crumbled to the ground. The crowd went nuts as a medic and an assistant lifted him up.

The only person not interested in the result was Rei. She was trying to watch television. Her red eyes stared lifelessly at the current program.

Auska relished the victory. She exchanged high-fives and back slaps. Sweat ran down her tight fitting Under Armor tank top and short shorts. Her hair was tied in a damp bun.

She spotted Rei. "Hey doll!" she shouted. Rei blinked and slowly turned towards the red head. "Let's go a round!"

The blue haired girl rose up and stripped off her shirt. She threw it at a woman in the crowd, leaving her in shorts and a blue training bra. Rei took the mat.

Auska took a ready pose. Her feet started to pump up and down.

Rei smoothly started to move around Auska. Her feet barely left the surface.

The pilots started to circle each other. Auska started with a quick jab. Rei easily evaded with a turn of her shoulders. She had yet to raise her hands.

The blue haired girl continued to dodge Auska's attacks. Not so much as a drop of sweat formed on Rei's body. She skillfully evaded a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at her stomach by arching her back down, supporting her body with her arms.

She quickly returned to her feet. Auska unleashed a killer blow set for Rei's jaw. Rei raised a hand and deflected the strike. Her momentum started to carry her forward, setting Auska onto the back of her feet.

A whistle erupted from the entrance. The crowd fell silent and parted to allow Misato to get to the pilots. Rei and Auska immediately jumped away from each other.

"Get dressed you two; we've got work to do. The director has a briefing planed in thirty minutes," Misato barked. Auska brushed past Rei.

"This isn't over, doll," Auska growled in Rei's ear.

Rei followed Auska out after retrieving her shirt. The red head went to the Icebox while Misato and Rei proceeded to the briefing room.

Auska heard the water running inside the men's room. Her heart skipped a beat. She stopped and listened. A nearby vent caught her eye. The girl looked around.

The hallway was clear. She quietly ripped off the vent and shimmied into it. Her body stealthily moved up the shaft. _This was easier back home. Seriously who builds ventilation ducts this small._ She angrily thought.

She found a vantage spot and peered into the bathroom. Her eyes locked onto Shinji's developing body. Auska felt her body start to numb as she stared through the gate.

His nearly hairless frame was staring to exhibit muscles. They glistened with an oil-like shine under the stream of water. His brown hair was slicked back, emphasizing his divided face. The girl's eyes moved between each side. Her heart sank as said eyes moved past Shinji's torso and arms.

The young man had firm, lithe legs to be sure. But he was somewhat underdeveloped in a more important region. It wasn't enough to deter Auska's gaze, but still a bit of a disappointment.

Her heart skipped a beat or two every time Shinji ran his hand through his hair. Her eyes grew wider each time his body flexed to reach a new spot. A familiar feeling stirred between her legs. They started to rub together, amplifying the feeling.

A loud bang on the door brought Auska out of her trance.

"Ten minutes Shinji," Marshal Pentecost said. The boy turned off the water.

Crap. Auska thought. She started to work her way over to the women's bathroom. The vent was dispatched with a quick kick.

She jumped down, and carefully snuck over to her room in the Icebox. Her room was sparsely populated with items. The only out of place thing was a doll on her dresser. All her used cloths were neatly tucked away in a hamper. No speck of dust dares touch the anything in the room.

Auska quickly covered up her door. She stripped off her shirt and bra, and then put the discarded items in the hamper. Next she pulled down her shorts and panties. She kicked the extra damp clothing under her bed and got dressed.

The girl straightened out her fresh uniform and cleanup her hair. She bumped into Shinji on the way out. Their heads banged together hard.

"Watch where you're going idiot," Auska growled. She shoved him away and walked down to the briefing room.

Director Ikari was silently standing at the front of the room. Stacker and the Major were sitting over to the side talking. Rei was patiently waiting. Auska sat down and crossed her legs. Shinji quickly took a seat away from her and close to Rei.

The Director adjusted his glasses. The screen behind him filled with a picture of the Pacific Ocean. The Breach was marked with a purple dot.

"Thus far we have repelled the Nephilim that have come our way with acceptable civilian casualties. But NERV isn't here to just shield humanity, we are here to permanently stop the Nephilim from coming to our plant," the Director said. He turned to the major and nodded.

Misato pulled out three thick binders. She distributed them amongst the pilots.

"That's why the UN has approved Operation Final Abyss," Ikari said.

Auska flipped open her binder and started to read the plans. Her face filled with smugness, she looked up at the Director. "So this is why you've locked us up in tiny boxes all week," she pointed out.

"Correct. We needed to be sure you could bear the pressure of a worst case scenario."

"Will this even work?" Shinji asked. Rei continued to read what was in the binder.

"We are unsure what the final result will be. The Type-D equipment was designed with this kind of mission in mind, if that's your worried about," the director said. Shinji slumped down.

Rei raised her hand. "Where do you plan to get a fusion bomb?" she asked.

"The Americans are replacing the core of the Palo Alto Facility. They've agreed that we can have it," the director answered. "The plan itself is rather simple: the Evangelions will deploy on the ocean floor twenty clicks from the breech. From there Unit-01 will take the weaponized core to the Breach and throw it in. The gravitational effects of the bomb should destabilize it and force it to collapse. Unit-00 will provide cover with a specially designed rifle and Unit-02 will handle any Nephilim that get too close with the Progressive Knife."

The group dismissed after a training schedule was created. Only Stacker lingered.

"A Fusion core, even an old one, is worth billions of dollars. The Americans would never part with it for free. What did they ask for?" Stacker asked.

Gendo sighed. "I got an under the table deal with the Secretary of State. We get the core if the next pilot we select is from America," he admitted. Stacker blinked.

"That's impossible, there are no Americans on the Marduk Report," Stacker whispered. Gendo nodded.

"I know but they have a candidate and Unit-04 lined up. Once the unit is finished, they'll expect our announcement," he said.

"Do you think they had anything to do with this?" Stacker followed up.

"Please don't speculate. I'll handle the situation," Gendo growled.

A shadowy figure outside the room quietly took off.

Shinji and Rei were watching the maintenance crews work on NERV's conventional weaponry from a catwalk. Rei took a worried at her friend. The boy's expression was empty.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Everything, it seems," he said. He leaned over the railing. "My body is one bad day away from a total breakdown, Auska still acts like she has it out for me, and my dad barely acknowledges my existence."

"Is that all?" Rei asked. Shinji half smiled at the question.

"All that I can handle at any rate," the boy admitted. The two continued to watch in silence.

_Maybe—maybe I could help them both somehow._ Rei pondered.

Auska sat on her cot. Her binder sat on the nightstand. Misato entered the room.

"What do you want?" the girl bitterly asked.

"Just wanted to talk. You've been having trouble sleeping," Misato said.

"So?" Auska spat.

"So, it's my job to make sure you are healthy. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

The girl kept quiet.

"I know how you feel. Alone, abandoned. That's what it felt like when my parents died. There was this man though; he did everything to see me happy. I didn't know him and he certainly didn't owe me anything. But he did it because he cares for me. You've never had someone who did that for you or anyone who feels that way about you," Misato said. Auska rolled her eyes.

"Is this the part where you tell me that if I soften up, you all will be the family I never had?" She sarcastically asked. The Major shook her head.

"I'm not asking you to accept us as your family. All I am asking is that you be a part of our team. So if you ever need anything just let me know," Misato said.

She left the girl alone. Auska picked up the doll on her dresser. The girl laid her back on the cot and raised the doll into the air. Their eyes met, Auska's glazing over.

_What does she know? She's just like the others. All faux-smiles and false kindness._

_But she really seems to care!_

_That's how they always are! Even Mama never cared; she'd have never left us with them if she did!_

_Mama did love us! She wrote those letters from Antarctica._

_If she really loved us she would have never followed that stupid woman!_

Something clanged out in the main room. Auska put the doll back and crept to the door. She peeked out from behind her curtain. Misato was desperately trying to keep a towel around her body as she picked up her dropped shower equipment.

Auska tried to pry away. But her eyes were locked tightly on the woman's generous endowment. The girl felt her lips slowly open and close. Misato finished getting her stuff and walked out to the bathroom.

That night, Ritsuko and Misato sat in a private booth in an upscale restaurant. It was surprisingly full. The patrons were bathed in the aroma of dozens of eastern spices. The main dining room was bathed in the light of dozens of peacefully lit lamps.

Ritsuko had most of her hair up in a tight bun. Misato wore her hair in a low ponytail. They each had on a pricy dress.

Their server picked up their salad plates and refilled Misato's water glass. Ritsuko fiddled with the bang that bordered the right side of her face. The major cocked her head.

"What's up Rits?" Misato asked. Ritsuko shrugged.

"I was just thinking about my hair."

"Your hair?" Misato skeptically asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering if my mom was behind it. I mean this is natural, what's up with that?"

Misato crossed her arms and shook her head with her eyes closed. "No, _you_ don't think about your hair. Something's eating you and it ain't your mom this time."

Ritsuko frowned. "It's Auska."

"Yeah, we've all had some growing pains with her."

"No, it's not that. Her blood work came back. She's starting to show signs similar to Shinji."

"But I thought LCL exposure only affected boys?"

The doctor took in a deep breath. "I wasn't sure how a normal girl would react," Ritsuko admitted.

Misato smirked. "So are you admitting that there is something abnormal about Rei?" She asked. Ritsuko glared at her friend a moment.

"Rei is sterile. She doesn't even have periods. Auska is a healthy fourteen year old girl. For now anyway."

Their server returned with their meal. Misato breathed in the sweet smell of her steak. Ritsuko had a sushi plate.

"Can we put her on a hormone treatment like Shinji?" Misato tentatively asked.

"I'm not sure. I just don't know anymore."

Misato raised her glass. "To the unknown," she toasted. Ritsuko brought her drink up. A weary smile emerged on her face.

"To the unknown."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Hello! We're back way sooner than expected. I say that only because I moved some stuff that was originally going in here over to chapter three. So I had to basically rewrite this chapter. And I have to say, I kind of like how it turned out. The primary focus on Auska was mostly unintentional. I just really liked the way it flowed (get your mind out of the gutter) together. When I was putting this chapter together I was concerned over whose sexual psyche we were going to look into and Auska won out. Mostly because Shinji and Misato's have been examined to death.

Voyeurism is an interesting fetish. It is really a power fantasy as much as it is a sexual one. Think about it, you are watching people literally in their most vulnerable position. Why do you think slashers in movies always end up around the promiscuous teenagers? I doubt it is because of their strong abstinence only policy. Because then they'd just beat them to death with a Bible (actually I'd love to see a movie like that). Back on track, with everything I've gathered on Auska I could easily see her spying on people to get off.

Also, Operation Final Abyss. I was playing a game of _XCOM: Enemy Unknown_ the other day and I always love the generated mission names. So yeah, that is where the title came from.

One thing that I kind of regret about _Today_ was that I never gave Rei a chance to show off her fighting skills. Fortunately I was able to build a scene to show both her and Auska's prowess. Oh and Auska has some mommy issues. I can see your shocked faces at that revelation.

In other news: for those interested in _Operation Dusk Hour _(check it out in on my profile page), the first chapter maybe up by the end of the month. No promises as this is my top priority right now. If you are currently following and/or have added this story to your favorites, send me a PM and I'll see about getting you a sneak peak.

As always feel free to leave a review or send me a question. See you guys later in "A Mother's Wish."

Until next time, we are counting on _you_ commander (not you, Shepard)


	4. Chapter 3

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Hideaki Anno and Guillermo del Toro

All rights belong to the original creators, Legend Pictures, LLC; and Gainax Company, Limited

The Bluefire Phoenix presents...

A Chapter of _Evangelion 2: Blood is (not) Thicker__…_

Chapter III: A Mother's Wish

_"This kind of phenomenon has never been seen before and may not be seen again."_

_-Except from Yui Ikari's address to the UN Science Committee, 21 February 2002_

The lights of stars glistened against the calm waters of the bay. A full moon rose in the sky. Not a thing stirred around an elegant mansion near the shore.

A young boy with spiky silver hair and red eyes sat on the brick railing of one of the mansion's balconies. His right foot dangled over the edge as he watched the night sky.

He quietly enjoyed the silence. His bare, toned chest hypnotically rose and fell in a tight rhythm.

Something caught his attention. He turned his head to see a tall man standing on the balcony. The stranger was dressed in a white suit. He too had red eyes and short, spiky silver hair. Each ear had a simple gold ring in its lobe. His face was long and sharp.

The boy smirked. "Ah my dearest Gabriel, I've been wondering when they'd send you," he said.

"I did not come solely on their behalf. They have tasked me with uncovering how you escaped. So I have tracked you down in order to get their answer," Gabriel said. He crossed his arms.

"Ha, ha! My beloved little brother has gone from messenger boy to detective in six thousand years? I'm impressed that you've moved up so quickly," the boy mocked.

"I am not here to play games. Tell me how you escaped and I will request leniency for you."

The boy smirked. He peered deep into Gabriel's eyes. "Leniency? For me?" the boy repeated. Gabriel nodded. The boy shook his head. "I think your priorities are off."

Gabriel's eyebrow rose. "How so?"

"You are operating under the assumption that I had something to do with Uriel's death."

"And?"

"And how could I have murder him? There is no way."

"Who else could have?"

"Man," the boy whispered. Gabriel shook his head.

"Man? What could they do?"

"Core contact," the boy whispered.

Gabriel took a step back. "How?"

The boy shrugged and walked past the man. He entered an elaborately decorated office room. Dozens of files were piled up on the desk. Many were from NERV and marked top secret. Gabriel followed.

"Does it matter? The humans figured out how to kill him. And when the warden-slash-gatekeeper goes, well it's only a matter of time before the prisoners try to escape," the boy said.

"So you are saying that humanity is responsible? What proof do you have?" Gabriel countered.

The boy picked up a file and handed it to the man. "The fact that they turned him into a zombie or that humanity reverse engineered the Soul Transference Protocol. Take your pick."

"That's—that's—that's," Gabriel stuttered as his eyes moved over the file. The boy gave him another file.

"Impossible? Blasphemous? Are you really surprised? How many times have we seen humanity attempt to usurp their creators?" The boy asked. "So tell...our masters that once again man has defied them."

Gabriel tentatively nodded his agreement. He turned around but paused his step. "Just one more question...brother: what do you plan to do?"

"For now, watch and observe."

The man nodded once more then vanished from sight. A cruel smile emerged on the boy's face.

_Actually dear brother I think I won't._ He mused as he walked back onto the balcony with another file in hand. He pulled out a picture of the boy named Shinji Ikari.

_Now is the time to show the world the true power of the Nephilim. I will use that power to break the will of all my enemies with a single blow._ He silently declared as he reached out to the ocean with his hand. Storm clouds began to form over the water.

Tokyo was not the city of prospects it was over fourteen years ago. Few of the enterprising office buildings were still in usable condition. The power grid constantly flickered on and off. Once ceaselessly working docks were now reduced to stagnant wharfs, having been decimated by super storms.

Over the decay were layers upon layers of scaffolding. Hundreds of construction crews worked to rebuild the city. They spoke a multitude of languages. Fluent Japanese was a rare exception among the workers.

But even in the tide of cultural change, a few bastions of Japanese culture stood tall. A park in a western district of the city was particularly powerful fortress. Its trees were ancient and hidden among the groves were various statues and mausoleums.

On the far end of the park was a small memorial dedicated to one Yui Ikari. The only people there paying respects were a man and a boy. They stood in the early morning light.

It was a serene start of the day. The haze that usually dominated the atmosphere had yet to form. The few clouds in the sky peacefully drifted by.

The man quietly said something, nodded, and walked away to a waiting limo. The boy walked the other way and waited for a taxi to arrive.

The airport downtown was busy. Shinji paid his taxi after he unloaded his suitcase. Two men in NERV dress uniforms approached the boy.

They escorted Shinji all the way to a private jet. The boy boarded the plane. Dr. Akagi was waiting for him, her attention absorbed by a book.

Takeoff started not long after Shinji sat down. Dr. Akagi tore herself out of her story. "So how was it?" She asked.

Shinji smiled. "It was nice."

"I never thought Gendo would ever come back to Japan. How did you talk him into this?" Dr. Akagi asked. Shinji shook his head.

"It was Rei's idea. She's the one who organized it," he admitted.

"Oh, I didn't think she cared so much," the doctor commented.

"She does, but—I mean she's—she's Rei," Shinji tried to explain. Dr. Akagi lightly laughed.

"I know. She does her best."

"You bitch!" Auska Langley Sohryu shouted as her fist rocketed through the air. Rei Ayanami barely dodged the strike aimed at her face. The two girls were dressed in their Plug Suits and dripping LCL.

Auska regained her footing. She eyed the blue haired girl again and cocked back for another punch. Her eyes were glazed over with rage.

Rei stood patiently, ready to evade again.

"Enough you two!" Misato shouted as she burst into the holding chamber. The girls lowered their guard.

Misato placed her forehead in the palm of her hand. She took in a few calming breath. "Look, I know that it's tough with the Director, the Marshal, and Shinji gone. But I don't need my two remaining pilots fighting each other halfway through drills!"

Auska glared at Rei. "I would be fine if the doll here didn't frag me for getting too close to her precious Shinji!" she cried.

"Pilot Sohryu merely got in the way of my shot," Rei countered. Misato emitted an irritated growl. Her hand curled, nails digging in to her skin.

"You shouldn't be shooting so close to the bomb! You have the perimeter!" Auska shot back.

"Enough! We're done here. You two do whatever you want," Misato bitterly declared. The girls watched as the Major left the waiting room. Only the sound of their heavy breathing and the gentle dripping of LCL could be heard. The red head finally popped her fingers and stormed to the door.

"I am not a doll," Rei whispered.

Auska paused, gripping the doorframe. She turned her head just a bit. She continued walking out.

NERV's Command and Control was quiet. A few officers sat at their station. The woman at the Western Pacific Monitor lazily switched her feeds from Alaskan Coast to the United States' West Coast.

The feed shorted into static. The woman changed some settings then ran a diagnostic. Nothing changed. She picked up the phone on her desk.

She heard the ring. Her heart started to race.

"What?" Major Katsuragi angrily asked.

"We lost the feed to Sector Four!" The woman reported.

Katsuragi was silent. "What should I do ma'am?"

"Contact the watch stations see what they say. In the meantime contact the US Government. Tell them to set up a patrol around the major shipping lanes," the Major ordered.

Gendo and Stacker were silently riding the mag-train into the GeoFront. The Director was reading over a report from the Major. He looked rather displeased.

Stacker looked over. "What's wrong?" he asked. Gendo shook his head.

"We may need to think about bring back the automated systems," Gendo grumbled. Stacker felt his heart skip a beat.

"We can't," he said. "Neither of the Akagi's could get the system to work within specs."

"It will work better than having the First and Second Child in the operation," Gendo stated.

"Are we that desperate?"

"I want the Breech closed, Stacker. To hell with SEELE. Those greedy bastards think that NERV can hold out forever," Gendo growled.

Kaji smirked as he set down his headphones. He scribbled down SEELE on the bottom of a list that included terms like Project Zero, Which Akagi, Uriel, and STP.

Rei waited patiently for the elevator to Director Ikari's office to reach the top. Her body felt the phantom scars that had started to crop ever since she first met Shinji. She started to shake a bit.

The car stopped and the doors parted. Rei stepped into the large, onyx room. Her red eyes were drawn to the carving of the Sephirot on the ceiling.

She felt a calming presence of the mystic revelations. Everything seemed to slip away.

"No, you did the right thing. I'll talk to the Americans, you just prep drills for tomorrow," Gendo said into his phone. He hung up the receiver and looked up at Rei.

"I am not pleased, Rei," the Director said. Rei nodded.

"I understand, sir."

"If this hostility with the Second Child continues, I will be forced to call off the operation."

"Yes, sir."

"Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

Rei saluted and headed for the door. She walked down the path with her head hung. Shinji entered the room.

The girl tried to smile for him as they past. _Please be good to him._ She thought.

Shinji nodded and continued on. He stood at attention before his father.

Gendo locked his fingers together. "I want you to stay out of the problem between the other pilots, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Dismissed."

The boy continued to stand at attention. Gendo raised an eyebrow. "Something else, Pilot Ikari?"

"I just wanted to say that it was nice—to see mom," Shinji said. Gendo nodded.

"Yes it was—"

The director's phone rang out of his desk. He picked it up. "This is the Director. Yes, put them through," Gendo said.

"I'm sorry Shinji but you need to leave," the Director ordered. Shinji gave a halfhearted salute and took his leave.

The next morning was the start of a waking hell. Misato roused the pilots at oh-five hundred hours. They put on their Plug Suits and entered the simulation chamber.

Operation Final Abyss was to be practiced in its entirety. Shinji felt the intense pressure of the dive nearly pop his eyes out. His ears split with every meter.

They landed down on the simulated sea floor in about an hour. It was a struggle to get the EVA's to respond, even with the Type-D Equipment. The thick power cords dangled up to the surface. The pilots could alternate between sonar and night vision to see in the pitch blackness of the depths.

A Nephilim crept out of the darkness. Rei tried to keep it away with accurate suppressing fire. But it moved within striking distance. Auska tried to beat it back with her knife. But it evaded and attacked Shinji. The bomb went off.

That was the start of a typical run. The rest of the day consisted of two Total Party Wipes, three friendly fire incidents, and no successes.

Shinji collapsed on his cot after a third day of failure. He closed his eyes. His mind started to drift away.

The sound of boots outside in the hallway erupted and was followed by a flashing red light. A defeated sigh exited Shinji's mouth.

He crawled out of his cot only to be hit in the face with one of his spare Plug Suits. The boy removed it to see a stern looking Misato. Shinji nodded and draped the skin tight outfit over his shoulder. He stood up. "How long do we have?" He asked. Misato shook her head.

"Well where is it?" Shinji followed up. The Major swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Thirty clicks outside of San Francisco Bay."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Hello and check out the roll we're on. Thanks for your support.

This chapter turned out all right. Not my favorite but not the worst. Sure I just derailed two chapters worth of plot. But did you really think that we'd see an assault on in the Second Act of a four part story? Come on now. That's like if _Fellowship of the Ring_ ended with them flying eagles over Mordor and dropped the ring into Mt. Doom. What would the other two movies be? Them partying?

So we have the mystery boy from the end of _Today_ chatting with some guy named Gabriel who has magical powers. Interesting. Shinji and Gendo hang out at Yui memorial. Nice. Auska and Rei have another fight. Typical. And a Nephilim is cruising just outside of San Francisco. Fun.

In other new, _Operation Dusk Hour_ is on with the first story, _Nightfall._ Please check it out if you'd like.

Until next time, I bought real estate in Mordor once


	5. Chapter 4

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Hideaki Anno and Guillermo del Toro

All rights belong to the original creators, Legend Pictures, LLC; and Gainax Company, Limited

The Bluefire Phoenix presents...

A Chapter of _Evangelion 2: Blood is (not) Thicker__…_

Chapter IV: Attack on San-Fran!

_"Over the last decade, United Nations had consistently overstepped its bounds. It is time for America to return to its status as a world leader."_

-From US Presidential Candidate Kelly Wright's American Restoration Speech, 28 June 2015

Gendo Ikari sat on the bridge of NERV's flagship, a massive freighter named _Gypsy_. A holographic display showed the Director a small coalition fleet. Trailing behind and just off each stern was a similar freighter, the _Deliverance_ and the _Defiance_.

Behind the freighters was an old Nimitz-Class Aircraft Carrier, renamed _Gateway_. On the ship's flight deck were three massive coils of red power cables. The crew was watching the cables with care.

Around the ships were a couple dozen warships from several of the world's navies. They diligently patrolled the waters around the freighters and the carrier.

Marshal Pentecost arrived with Major Katsuragi and the Children in tow.

The Major was doing her best to imitate the Marshal's stoic posture and expression. It was a valiant effort. But ultimately a pale shadow in comparison.

Shinji looked anxious. He was wringing his hands together. His eyes nervously watched the hologram.

Rei was her cold self. She simply crossed her arms. The girl took a few glances at Shinji.

Auska appeared ready. She popped up and down on the balls of her feet. Her fingers slowly twitched.

The Director nodded and pushed a button on his control panel. The fleet disappeared. A three dimensional representation of the San Francisco Bay Area quickly built up from the table's top. There was a purple marker appeared in the Pacific Ocean.

"The Nephilim sighted outside the Bay hasn't moved since the Americans found it," the Director said. "Thus far it has resisted the Siren Song, and the Americans are moving in."

The red head raised her hand. "Why would they bother?" she asked.

"This is the American government, Pilot Sohryu," Gendo dryly stated. Auska nodded with a pompous smirk.

"How is it possible that a Nephilim could resist the Siren Song?" Rei asked.

"We don't know but it shouldn't be possible," Gendo answered. "The Americans won't let us come in any closer."

Auska impatiently scuffed the deck with her shoe. Misato eyed her. The comm officer rose to his feet.

"Sir, the Nephilim has engaged the Americans!" He shouted. He hit a button and the holographic display reformed as a moving interpretation of the battle.

The Nephilim was eerily human like. Its smooth and firmly muscled torso rose out of the Pacific. The monster had thick arms with dexterous hands. They grabbed the ships right off the water and tossed them aside.

It plowed through the water, towards the bay. None of the human attacks slowed its advance. Shinji watched in horror as it barrel through the Golden Gate Bridge. It eventually turned to the city and made landfall on the wharf.

Nothing stopped it as it stomped through the town. Precious landmarks and historic sights weren't spared from the monster's wake.

A phone at Gendo's side rang. He picked it up.

"Madame President," he coolly greeted. He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"We can't grantee that."

"Very well, we will do our best."

The Director hung up his phone. He looked over the pilots. Only the sound of anxious breathing permeated the atmosphere.

Gendo picked up the fleet wide intercom. "Deploy the fleet, prepare for close quarters combat," he said.

His attention returned to the pilots. "Right now the Palo Alto Facility is in the process of removing the fusion core. We are going to reinforce the American lines with Unit-01. Unit-00 and Unit-02 will engage and destroy the Nephilim before it gets to the core," he ordered.

"Sir, why can't Unit-01 and I take on the Nephilim?" Auska asked. The Director frowned. The girl bit her lower lip.

"Because that is the lineup I've chosen," he said. Auska angrily exhaled through her nose.

She crossed her arms and cocked her head away. Misato lightly popped her in the back of her head. The girl's cheeks reddened.

The crew dismissed. Rei and Auska each took a helicopter to the Deliverance and the Defiance respectively. Shinji and Misato went down to the cargo hold while Pentecost went down to his quarters.

Kaji appeared after the others left. He looked over the map. He scratched his head near the front of his scalp. His head tilted to the side.

"How did this happen?" the younger man asked.

"Something else must be holding its attention," Gendo admitted.

"I thought the Siren Song compelled them to go after the source," Kaji commented.

Gendo shook his head. "It looks like a moth-to-the-flame situation, but it's not. Nephilim normally choose to go after the call. This is something of an aberration," he said.

"Aberration?" Kaji repeated.

"The situation, I mean. Think about it, the only Nephilim that have been come through the Breach have been too weak willed to ignore the Siren Song. Then our network somehow goes down just in time for a highly intelligent Nephilim to attack a location where we are at a clear disadvantage. But specifically waits for us to arrive," Gendo stated. Kaji raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"If this was a setup: who could have pulled it off?" he asked. Gendo shook his head.

"No one human, that is for sure."

South of the NERV fleet in the city of Los Angels' port, a silver haired boy watched as a black Evangelion was lowered into a freighter. The mech had a large red visor and a strangely angular head.

The boy wore black slacks and a ruffled white dress shirt. He sat on the edge of a pier. His right hand slowly twitched, curling in and out. Red eyes moved up and down over the machine.

He closed his eyes. _Hmm, the fools are in place._ _Go child, show them no mercy._ He thought.

Back in the some what smoldering city of San Francisco, the Evangelions had deployed as the Director ordered. The power cables feeding the mechs stretched for kilometers off of the deck of the _Gateway_. American gunships peppered the Nephilim, desperately trying to lead it back into the water.

The monster ignored the nuisance and made its way south. Auska and Rei started to advance.

_Don't get me killed, doll._ Auska thought as she gripped her controllers. The humanoid silhouette of the Nephilim approached. The ground shook with each step it took.

Auska pulled out her knife. The monster finally came into full view. The girl felt her heart sink. _What the fuck is that?_ she thought.

The Nephilim was tall with lanky limbs. Its skin was pale. A creepy, inhuman grin was plastered across its very human like face.

"We've located the Core on the back of its neck," Pentecost said over the comm. "Unit-00 will distract it so that Unit-02 can move in and kill it."

"Copy that, sir," Rei complied.

"Whatever," Auska said.

Rei advanced as Auska began to circle around. The Nephilim's beady eye watched the girls prepare. It bared its sharp teeth and charged Auska.

The German girl braced herself. But the Nephilim was too fast. It gripped her neck and her knife hand. The momentum of the creature's attack sent the two to the ground. They crashed into an apartment complex.

Auska felt the pain shoot through her body. Her progressive slipped from her hand. Unit-00 raced in and grabbed the Nephilim by the neck, trying to get its Core.

The Nephilim roared and used Unit-02 to beat back Rei's counterattack. Unit-00 stumbled back. Auska looked into the creatures eyes. The black pits swirled with a dark intelligence.

She started to quiver as the creature started to punch her. Her body refused to act. The monster unleashed a flurry of blows. Auska screamed as each strike nearly separated the Evangelion's armored plates. _No, no, please god, no._ She thought over and over. The beast lifted up the damaged machine and threw it aside.

Unit-00 rose up, pounding its fist into its palm. The Nephilim perked up, smelling the air. Its eerie grin grew wider. The creature dropped into a fighting stance to fight with Rei.

_I won't let you hurt her again._ Rei thought inside her pod. The first rays of sunrise peered out of the east, unveiling the swath of destruction the Nephilim left behind.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Well here you go, a little something to keep you hungry. This chapter is short but necessary. Not a lot of Shinji, but worry not. He'll come in to save the day. Because that's what he does, right?

Before you berate me for this, yes the Eva cast just stared a fight with what amounts to a Titan. This is partially intentional. I planed this one to be humanoid from the beginning. Then I saw _AoT_ and thought what the hell.

Two chapters left guys. Exciting times. I'm sure _Nightfall _will have another four chapters up before _Blood_'s chapter five is even in editing and _Destiny Sucks_ will have a sequel out. Anyway, you guys that keep up with this story rock! Send me a review.

Until next time, Aw yeah I'm off to kill Titans {R.I.P. you poor sod}


End file.
